Jumping to Conclusions
by BellaRoslin52
Summary: Andy walks in an awkward situation... Can it be fixed before it gets out of hand... A HUGE Thank you to @Melinda Ak & @elephant0382 for all of their help and Guidance and the endless emailing... hehehe You ladies ROCK! :)
This had been one of their worst fights they had ever had. He couldn't shake the image of Sharon sitting on her couch crying as he slammed the door to her condo. Andy had made his way back to his place. When he walked into the dark and lonely house as he stood there looking around, he let out a frustrated sigh that echoed through the silence. Walking down the hall to the bedroom when he opened the door, the smell of Sharon's perfume welcomed him, causing more pain to set in.

As Andy forced himself to step further into his room his heart was heavy with regret at how he acted towards the woman that he loved more than anything in the world. The problem was he just couldn't get the image of what he walked in on out of his mind. It had looked innocent enough. Andy knew that he had jumped to conclusions and said some things that he shouldn't have but that was over and done with. Now he wondered if she would forgive him for acting like a jackass.

He would worry about that tomorrow, he was too tired to care right now. After he had gotten ready for bed he picked up his phone as he climbed under the covers. Taking a chance, Andy sent her a message. Waiting for a few minutes, not getting a response he set his phone down. Then laid in bed staring at the ceiling. He started missing her as each hour passed.

Hours later he was jolted awake by the ringing of his phone. Andy was barely awake when he heard his partner's voice telling him that they had caught a murder and they had already contacted the captain. As he made his way around the room to get dressed he had a sinking feeling about what he was about to walk into. Arriving at the crime scene just a few minutes after Mike and Amy, he made his way over to where Provenza was standing. The two elder Lieutenants' were examining the scene when they heard the familiar sounds of heels on the pavement. Both of men looked up to see a very disheveled Sharon walking toward them.

She looked like she had been up all night. Neither one of them dared to say anything about her appearance as they began laying out all of the evidence they had found at the scene. Sharon listened intently and after a few minutes she made her way over to where Amy and Mike had been standing with Buzz and Julio looking at some the video footage that he had collected. "What do we have here?" Sharon asked as they looked at her.

Buzz cleared his throat as he started to answer her, "Well, Captain, we found these shell casings a few feet from the wife's body and a couple of more in the other room with the two kids. Though we haven't been able to find anything that ties the ex-husband to it, but we are still processing the scene."

With a heavy sigh she turned to see Louie staring at her, "Can I help you, Lieutenant?"

He cleared his throat before he spoke, "Yes, Captain, can you come with me for a moment?"

She just stared at him, "Does this have something to do with the current case we are investigating?"

Provenza started to answer her but decided that he would let what he wanted to really say go for now.

"Well no, Captain, it doesn't. It can wait," he stated and walked away leaving her standing there with the Amy, Mike and Julio. He walked toward Andy, who looked just as sad as she did he asked, "Why don't you apologize for whatever you did?"

Andy looked at him stunned for a moment, "What makes you think I did something wrong?" he asked puzzled.

"I know you, Flynn, and you have a tendency of saying or doing something stupid." Louie rolled his eyes at his partner as he walked back towards their captain.

"Captain."

She looked up to see Flynn with Provenza hot on his heels. "Is there something I can help you with, Lieutenant Flynn?"

Provenza grabbed his arm and whispered, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. She looks like she hasn't had much sleep and you know how she gets."

"Is there something I can do for you, Lt. Provenza?"

He shuddered when he heard her call his name. "Uh no, Captain."

Sharon looked between the two of them as she spoke, "I am going to head back to the office and see what I can get done from there." She was staring at Provenza as she spoke,

"Can you make sure that Buzz documents everything here, please? Also, send Amy over here, I am taking her with me."

"Yes, Captain, I'll take care of it." Provenza nodded.

She turned and walked toward her car. She was almost to there when she heard a familiar voice calling her name. Turning to see Andy sprinting toward her. She stood there with her arms fold across her chest, as he got closer to her. "Sharon, we need to talk sometime," he said as he stood in front of her.

Letting out a sigh as she looked into his dark eyes, "Andy, we have nothing to talk about. You made your feelings known yesterday and that said volumes about how you feel."

Andy couldn't believe what he was hearing. She really didn't know how much he really loved her or how it hurt him to the bone knowing that he had hurt her and that she wasn't even going to give him a chance. She was watching him while he processed what she told him.

"Damn it, Sharon! You have no idea how much I love you and how much it kills me to know that I hurt you. I was hoping you would give me the chance to explain but I am leaving that up to you."

Sharon finally let go of the breath that she hadn't realized that she had been holding to say, "Fine. We can talk later, ok?"

He looked at her and stepped forward to wrap his arms around her. This time she didn't step back or push him away. It felt good to hold her even for a moment. "Thank you, Sharon, that's all I wanted.

She looked up at him, "By the way, I love you too, Andy." He smiled as he let her go.

They were so lost in their moment they never noticed Provenza and Amy watching the entire scene. "Uh, Captain."

Sharon looked around Andy to see Amy and Provenza smiling at them. "Oh Amy! Sorry, I didn't see either of you standing there," she said as she felt her cheeks turning red.

"No worries, Captain."

"Lieutenants, if you need me I will be at the office with Detective Skyes working on the murder board."

Flynn and Provenza both looked at each other and back at their captain, "Yes, Ma'am. We are almost done with the scene."

As she opened the car door she looked up at Andy, "Both of you behave yourselves and don't jump on any moving vehicles."

He gave her a crooked grin, "Yes, Captain." She couldn't help but smile as she and Amy got into the car leaving him and Provenza standing there looking at each other.

Provenza looked over at his partner, "I take it things are good now between you and the Captain?"

Andy looked at his friend sadly, "No actually, we haven't talked. Well not in full detail that is, but we will soon."

His partner just stood there looking at him, "I certainly hope so. You two are driving me crazy." Andy chuckled to himself as he walked away.

Once she and Amy arrived back at the murder room they both proceeded to start working on the board. After a few minutes she could feel Amy staring at her. She laid the marker down and looked at her, "What's on your mind, Amy?"

Sykes smiled at her as she thought carefully about what she wanted to say. "I've just noticed some tension between you and the Lieutenant. I was just asking out of curiosity."

Sharon smiled thoughtfully at the young detective. She couldn't be upset at her for asking the question that the entire team was dying to know the answer to. "Well Amy, the Lieutenant and I just hit a bump in the road it's nothing to concern yourself with." She spoke softly to the young lady standing, before finishing her thought, "Everything will work out in due time."

Amy smiled at her captain as she processed the information that she was just given. "Yes, Ma'am I understand," she turned and continued working on the murder board.

An hour later the guys from the team walked into the murder room with the rest of the evidence that they had collected at the scene. Sharon looked at her team as they all walked to their desk they looked tired and drained. She walked out of her office, they all looked up when they heard the sound of heels clicking on the floor. "Since we have no new leads right now and I can see that all of you are completely exhausted. How about all of you go home for the rest of the day? Go get some rest and we can regroup in the morning."

It didn't take them long to get their stuff and make their way out of the room. After a few minutes she looked around and the only ones left in the room were Andy and herself. He hadn't said much since he and Provenza had come back from the scene. She noticed he didn't look up when she walked by him on her way to the break room to get another cup of coffee.

Sharon was standing stirring her drink when she heard the door open from behind her. Expecting Andy she was surprised when Jack entered the room. "What in world are you doing here, Jack?" She asked as she started for the door only for him to grab her hand.

She looked up in shocked as he wrapped his hand around hers. Sharon repeated in a Darth Raydor tone, "What are you doing, Jack?"

He smiled at her as she tried to get free from his grasp, "I just wanted to come see you and talk to you about what happened the other night."

"We have nothing to talk about Jack," she said as she sat down at one the tables in front of her as he walked around to the other side.

"Sharon, you can't deny that you still have some feelings for me. You know you still love me."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could her ex-husband sit here and make a statement like that. She was completely floored. She sighed loudly at him as she stood up and made her way to the door. "We have nothing to talk about, Jack. Do us both a favor and leave." Sharon walked out slamming the door behind her.

She made it back to the murder room. Andy looked up to see her walking towards her office and he could tell that she was beyond mad. "Captain? I mean Sharon, everything ok?"

Stopping suddenly when she realized that Andy was talking to her, "Yes, Andy, everything is fine." He smiled sadly at her as they both looked up to see Jack walking into the murder room. She looked between the two men, as she thought to herself, _Great this is all I need now!_

Before she could say anything Andy walked towards Jack and met him halfway, "Is there something I can help you with, Jack?" He asked as he gritted his teeth and tried to keep his temper in check.

"Actually, Flynn, I am here to talk to her not you," and he pointed to Sharon. "So if you would be the good little Lieutenant and get out of my way so I can talk to my ex-wife, I would greatly appreciate it."

Sharon was waiting for Andy to explode but he just sighed as he turned and walked back to his desk and sat down. She looked at him completely shocked, she was expecting him to say something but he just sat as his desk working on paperwork. Looking back at Jack, Sharon shook her head and said, "As I said before, I have nothing to say to you. Again, do us both a favor and leave." She walked back into her office leaving him standing in the middle of the room.

After a few minutes Jack turned and walked out not before stopping in the doorway and shouted at her, "This isn't over, Sharon!" With that he left the room leaving her and Andy alone again.

She watched Andy through the window and noticed that he was almost finished working paperwork. Sharon went back to working on her reports and timesheets so she could turn them into Chief Taylor on her way out, when she heard a soft knock on the door. She looked up to see Andy standing in the doorway. "Captain, here is most of my paperwork. I will finish the rest in the morning."

Sharon smiled sadly at him, "Thank you, Andy."

He nodded at her, "Well, I will see you in the morning, Captain." He turned and left her alone.

As she watched him walk away she noticed his shoulders were slumped. Sharon quickly picked up her phone and sent him a text.

S: " _Everything ok, Andy?"_

After a few seconds her phone chimed. A: " _Yep fine."_

S: " _Thought you were going to wait for me? I'm almost finished now."_

A: " _Not tonight, not feeling it. Plus you looked like you still had a lot of work ahead of you."_

S: " _Oh okay. I'll just see you in the morning then. Good night, love you."_

A: " _Okay and love you too"_

She sat her phone down and looked at her desk, all of these reports could wait until tomorrow. Chief Taylor wasn't expecting them until then anyway. Sharon packed up her belongings, made her way to the elevators then to her car. She pulled out of the garage and drove to her condo. With a lot weighing on her mind she was hoping for a quiet night and a glass of wine.

When she got off the elevator, she noticed a figure standing outside her door. As she got closer she noticed it was Andy and he looked like he had lost his best friend. Sharon walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, leaning her head on his back she felt him instantly relax into her touch. When Andy turned around she noticed that he'd been crying. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" she asked as she unlocked the door and walked inside with him following behind her.

Andy wrapped her in a hug and buried his face in her hair inhaling her scent, she smelled good. Sharon stepped back from him long enough to put her stuff where it belonged and to put her gun on the end table. She walked him over to the sofa and they sat down next to each other. She cupped his chin and he looked at her with such sadness that she had never seen. He didn't say anything as she wrapped her arms around him and he sobbed into her shoulder as she held him. Andy finally spoke, "I thought I lost you," he said in between sobs.

Tightened her hold on him Sharon asked, "What made you think you lost me?"

He sat up and looked at her. Gently bending down Andy kissed her lips and ran his fingers through her hair. Once they parted he took a deep breath and held her hand. "I honestly thought I lost you," he spoke softly and looked down to see their hands joined together.

She sat there in silence trying to process what he just said. "What made you think that?" Sharon asked again. She thought back to when he walked into find Jack kissing her. "Does this have to do with what happen last night?"

He nodded his head. She had never seen Andy Flynn so unsure of himself like he was right now. _How could he ever think that there would ever be anything between her and Jack?_ He sat up straighter and looked at her; Sharon smiled at him as she gently kissed him. "What you walked in on the other night was a one-sided kiss. Jack came over here drunk as usual and was trying his hardest to get me to take him back. Evidently things with the new girlfriend didn't work out. When I told him that I wouldn't take him back and that I was happy with you, he got mad and that's when he kissed me."

Sharon had known that Andy didn't mean what he had said the other night after he saw Jack kissing her. What had made her cry more was Jack's smug look as if he thought he could come between what she had with Andy. She had let the man she loved leave to give him time to cool off. Sharon had learned from experience that things never turned out well when you tried to have a talk when one of the parties in the conversation was already worked up and mad. So she let him vent. Sharon had known things would be fine.

He felt like a complete jackass for honestly thinking that she would do something to ruin their relationship. Andy wondered if she would ever forgive him for acting like that. Sharon sat and stared at him as he was thinking about what she had said. Gently touching his arm she brought him back to her and back to the discussion they were having. He smiled at her, "Sharon, Sweetheart, I am so sorry for jumping to conclusions." She couldn't help but fall in love with this man more and more each day. They were still talking and enjoying each others company when they heard someone banging on the door.

They looked at each other. "Who could it be this late?" Both said in unison as she got up Sharon grabbed her gun off the table and made her way to the door. She looked to see who was on the other side. She sighed heavily as she put her gun back on the table and opened the door to find Jack standing there. Andy and Sharon looked at each other then back at her ex. "What are you doing here, Jack? You are ruining our evening."

He looked up to see Andy standing behind her. "Well, well, Andy I see you're still hanging around like an old alley cat," Jack snickered as he watched Andy starting to lose his temper.

Sharon turned around and she touched his hand he instantly calmed down. She always had the effect on him. "Jack, what the hell do you want?" she was getting slightly irritated with him.

"I wanted to continue our discussion from the other night."

"We have nothing to talk about. Go home, Jack!" He started to say something else but Sharon slammed the door in his face leaving him standing in the hall looking at the closed door.

"This isn't over Sharon!" he shouted.

She walked back to the door and opened to find him standing there still. "If you don't leave now, I will have you removed and arrested. Is that what you want to have happen?"

Jack stood before her shocked. "No, I'm leaving for now Sharon, but I'll be back," he shouted again as slammed the door in his face for the second time.

As Andy pulled her back into the condo he smirked, "Can I call patrol and your good friend the judge next time he shows up here, _please_?"

"Sure," Sharon smirked back at him as she dragged him toward the couch for a make out session.


End file.
